Klan Wzgórza
Klan_Wzgórza.jpg|Logo Klanu Wzgórza Klan Wzgórza - 'pierwszy z pięciu klanów zamieszkujących Szkarłatny Las. Jego założycielem jest Słońce, Które Chowa Się Za Wzgórzem. Terytorium Klan Wzgórza jest położony na ogromnym, stromym wzgórzu. Ma on największe terytorium, ze względu na wielkość wzgórza. Terytorium jest położone pod górę, więc koty z tego klanu troszkę się męczą, gdyż Postrzępiona Skała, z której przywódca zwraca się do klanu, jest położona na samym szczycie wzgórza, a legowiska i inne takie w dole. Lecz koty te mają niezwykle silne łapy, które są cechą charakterystyczną tego klanu, więc inne klany by się bardziej męczyły, by podejść pod takie wzgórze. Położenia legowisk * '''Legowisko uczniów '- miejsce, w którym śpią uczniowie. Położone jest na samym dole obozu, dlatego by dotrzeć na spotkanie klanu to nie lada wyzwanie dla nowo mianowanego ucznia, który jeszcze nie ma zbyt silnych, stabilnych i wyćwiczonych łap. * 'Legowisko wojowników '- miejsce, w którym śpią nowo mianowani wojownicy, jak i starsi wojownicy. Położone jest troszkę dalej niż legowisko uczniów, w ogromnych krzakach jeżyny. * 'Legowisko karmicielek '- miejsce, w którym śpią kotki, które posiadają młode, jak i kociaki, które są zbyt młode, by zostać uczniami. Znajduje się ono parę długości lisa po lewej stronie od legowiska wojowników, w krzakach maliny. Kociaki kochają je jeść. * 'Legowisko medyka - '''położone w krzakach jagody legowisko, w którym śpi medyk klanu. Jest ono obok legowiska starszych. * '''Legowisko ucznia medyka '- legowisko, w którym śpi uczeń medyka. Znajduje się obok legowiska medyka. * 'Legowisko starszych '- miejsce, w którym śpią najstarsze koty i kotki, które przeszły na tak zwaną ,,emeryturę" po długim okresie służenia dla swego klanu. Jest ono na szczęście położone prawie na samym szczycie wzgórza, gdzie widoczny jest już skrawek Postrzępionej Skały. * 'Legowisko ciężarnych kotek '- miejsce, w którym śpią kotki, które oczekują młodych. Znajduje się tuż obok Postrzępionej Skały. Przywódcy wymyślili taką ideę, żeby kotki nie musiały się dość męczyć, wchodząc na wzgórze na spotkanie klanu. Tak to jeżeli lider zwoła spotkanie, kotki muszą tylko wyjść z legowiska, i już są na miejscu. * 'Legowisko zastępcy '- miejsce, w którym śpi zastępca klanu. Leży obok Postrzępionej Skały, po prawej stronie. * '''Legowisko przywódcy - miejsce, w którym śpi przywódca. Jest ono wykute z tyłu w Postrzępionej Skale. To niezwykle milutkie miejsce, wyłożone wielkimi ilościami mchu. Ważne miejsca w obozie * Grób założyciela klanu - 'niezwykle ważny obszar dla historii całego klanu. Jest to, jak wskazuje nazwa, grób założyciela, jak i pierwszego przywódcy Klanu Wzgórza - Słońca. Choć, gdy skończył 160 księżyców i wyprowadził się do Plemienia Górskiego Lasu, po jego śmierci plemię oddało ciało jego rodzinnemu klanowi. Miejsce położenia założyciela oznaczono czterema wielkimi głazami. * '''Postrzępiona Skała - '''ogromna postrzępiona skała, która zajmuje miejsce w obozie od czasów pierwszego przywódcy klanu. Posiada w sobie wielką historię. Z tej skały przywódcy zwracają się do swego klanu. Znajduje się ona na samym szczycie obozu. * '''Leczniczy Pieniek '- średni, bardzo stary pień, w którym medycy przetrzymują zioła. Leży on tuż obok legowiska medyka i jego ucznia. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest właśnie duża dziura, która się w nim znajduje, w której poukładane po kolei są zioła. To miejsce chroni je przed deszczem. Ważne miejsca na terytorium * 'Granica z Klanem Puszczy '- charakterystyczne drzewo oznakowane pazurami starożytnych. Oznacza ono granicę z Klanem Puszczy. * 'Granica z Klanem Stawu - '''mały staw. Oznacza granicę z Klanem Stawu, gdyż po drugiej stronie stawu znajduje się już terytorium tego klanu. * '''Granica z Klanem Wydmy - '''duży krąg wypalonej trawy. Oznacza granice z terytorium Klanu Wydmy, gdyż ten klan w przeszłości miał duży pożar. * '''Stos Kamyków '- stare miejsce, które było używane przez Starożytnych do komunikowania się z przodkami. Według legend opowiadanych uczniom przez starszych, kot musiał wejść na stos, a wtem ujawni mu się Klan Gwiazd. Lecz to miejsce było obsługiwane tylko przez Starożytnych, a teraźniejsze koty do komunikacji z przodkami używają Jaskini Wodospadu. * 'Wysuszona Trawa '- pamiętne miejsce Wielkiego Pożaru oraz bitwy z Mroczną Puszczą. * 'Miejsce Katastrofy '- kolejne pamiętne miejsce. Zostało tam zabitych wiele kotów, które szły na Zgromadzenie. Stało się tak, dlatego, iż cała banda borsuków zaatakowała w tym momencie. Między innymi jest tam pochowana Kamienna Pręga, dawna medyczka Klanu Wzgórza. Tradycje * Podczas każdej pełni księżyca koty te przed pójściem na Zgromadzenie toczą krąg wokół grobu ich założyciela, składając hołd, że założył ich klan. * Nowo mianowani uczniowie nie mogą jeść od zmierzchu do południa, następnego dnia. * Nowo mianowani wojownicy muszą wykąpać swe futro w Sadzawce Mądrości. Legendy głoszą, że wtedy nabiera on większego doświadczenia wojowniczego. * Nowi przywódcy, gdy idą na Ceremonię Dawania Dziewięciu Żywotów, muszą upolować jednego królika. Wtem zanoszą go do Jaskini Wodospadu, jako ofiarę dla Klanu Gwiazd. * Nowym medykom w snach ukazują się przodkowie. Jako podziękowanie za godne prowadzenie na ścieżkę lecznictwa medyk musi odbyć podróż dookoła całego terytorium swego klanu, a pod koniec wstąpić do Jaskini Wodospadu, by spotkać się po raz ostatni z jego przewodnikiem z Klanem Gwiazd. Wtem po całej ceremonii kot staje się pełnoprawnym medykiem klanu. * Codziennie uczniowie muszą upolować co najmniej 5 myszy. Koty wierzą, że jeżeli tak nie będzie, uczeń w przyszłości będzie złym kotem, który zabije dużo swych pobratymców. Co najlepsze, wierzenie okazało się prawdą, gdyż Szklana Łapa tak nie zrobił i potem zabił dużo kotów. Historia rang Medycy Przywódcy Zastępcy '''Ceremonie określonych rang W Klanie Wzgórza, jak i w innych klanach nadaje się kotom imiona. 'Zawsze mają po dwa wyrazy, chociaż kocięta mają tylko jeden. '''Przykład: 'Kwieciste Serce.'' '''Kociaki Nowo narodzone kocięta również posiadają imię. Ma ono tylko jeden przydomek. Zazwyczaj, karmicielka sama daje swym kociakom imiona, a potem przywódca je akceptuje. Przykład: ''Skałka'' Uczniowie Uczniowie zawsze mają przydomek ,,Łapa". Dopiero po zostaniu wojownikiem przydomek zmienia się. Przykład: ''Skałka'' = Skalista Łapa. Wojownicy Gdy mentor danego ucznia mówi swemu przywódcy, iż myśli, że jego uczeń jest gotów zostać wojownikiem, przywódca odprawia odpowiednią ceremonię. Przykład: ''Skalista Łapa = Skaliste Serce'' Zastępca Bycie zastępcą jest bardzo ważne. Wtedy to ty odpowiadasz za klan, gdy przywódca jest np. chory, a po jego śmierci zostajesz przywódcą swego klanu. Nie zmienia się imienia, lecz wprost nadaje się rangę w tej ceremonii. Uczeń medyka Zostanie uczniem medyka to nie lada wyzwanie. Musisz wtem kroczyć również Kodeksem Medyka. Medyk Po śmierci, albo zrezygnowaniu ze stanowiska, uczeń medyka zostaje pełnoprawnym medykiem Klanu Wzgórza. Lecz przed odejściem ze stanowiska, obecny medyk musi przeprowadzić ceremonię swojemu uczniu, gdy czuje, że siły go opuszczają. Ceremonia ta nie różni się za bardzo od wojowniczej ceremonii, są takie same wybory imion. Ceremonia ta odbywa się podczas spotkania wszystkich medyków, w połowie księżyca. Przykład: Winoroślowa Łapa = Winoroślowe Serce. Starsi Gdy obecny wojownik czuje, że nie ma już sił, na dalsze służenie klanowi, zgłasza to przywódcy. Wtedy przywódca organizuje specjalną ceremonię. Wtedy, kot nie może już cofnąć swojej decyzji. Czasem, specjalnie zmienia się imię starszego, dostosowane do jego wyglądu. Np. gdy kot ma podrapane oko, przywódca może za jego pozwoleniem zmienić mu imię na Podrapane Oko. Lecz ogółem w tej ceremonii nie zmienia się imienia kota. Przywódca Po śmierci danego przywódcy jego zastępca zostaje nowym liderem. Musi wtedy od razu wybrać swego zastępce, a potem iść do miejsca komunikacji z przodkami, i dostać dziewięć żywotów, jak i swe imię. Przywódcy zawsze mają przydomek Gwiazda. Przykład: Kolczaste Serce = Kolczasta Gwiazda Najciekawsze fakty * Klan został tak nazwany, gdyż ich założyciel gdy dołączył do Plemienia Górskiego Lasu, w ostatnim przydomku nazywał się ,,Wzgórzem". Po jego śmierci obecny zastępca zarządził nazwanie klanu właśnie jego ostatnim przydomkiem. * Wcześniej, przed nadaniem nazwy, Klan Wzgórza nazywał się ,,Grupą Wzgórza". * Słońce chciał opuścić klan, gdyż stracił chęci do przewodzenia klanu, a był już starszym kotem. Wtem uciekł, gdyż nie chciał, by jego klan uważał, że jest tchórzem, gdyż wyglądał na zdrowego, i dowodził by klanowi jeszcze przez wiele księżyców. Lecz jego klan nie miał mu za złe i nadal go wielbił. Inne * Era starożytnych klanów została zakończona po wprowadzeniu nowego systemu nazywania kotów przez [[Puchata Gwiazda|Puchatą Gwiazdę ( Dawniej: Królik, Który Biega Po Wrzosowiskach).]] Medycyna Klanu Wzgórza Na terenie Klanu Wzgórza znajdują się liczne zioła lecznicze, których medycy używają do leczenia swych pobratymców. Niektóre, nawet są dostępne tylko dla kotów Klanu Wzgórza, gdyż znajdują się wyłącznie na ich terytorium. Ochrmeria Ochrmeria '''to ogromny fioletowo-błękitny kwiat o słodkawo gorzkim smaku. Stosuje się go do leczenia bólu zęba. Należy wtem oderwać kawałek ochrmerii i żuć go w miejscu, gdzie jest największy ból. Lecznicze soki tego wspaniałego ziela natychmiastowo wnikają w ból i łagodzą je, jednocześnie lecząc zagrożenie infekcji i innych takich. Najwięcej tego ziela znajdzie się na terenach średnio podmokłych bliżej rzek, w porze zielonych liści. W porze spadających liści również rosną, lecz nie takie ogromne jak typowe ochrmerie. ''Jak wykopać ochrmerie? Należy chwycić kwiat za gałązkę i pociągnąć do góry z całej siły. Następnie, odłamujemy korzenie i zakopujemy je, gdyż po obfitych deszczach w ich miejscu urosną nowe ochrmerie. Kocimiętka Kocimiętka to ziele, które jest w stanie wyleczyć śmiertelny zielony i biały kaszel. Typowa kocimiętka znajduje się na ogrodach Dwunożnych, lecz tutaj, na wzgórzach rosną w środowisku naturalnym. Mają bardzo apetyczny zapach, lecz koty powstrzymują się od zjedzenia tych ziół, gdyż mogą się nabawić bólu brzucha. Jak wykopać kocimiętkę? Należy chwycić pazurami za gałązkę tego ziela, wyrwać je do góry po czym zwinąć, wziąć do pyska i zanieść w ciepłe i osuszone miejsce, inaczej kocimiętka spleśnieje i nie będzie do użytku. Korzeń żywokostu Korzeń żywokostu stosuje się na złamane kości i na rany. Jest to zwykły korzeń rośliny, która się zwie żywokost. Ziele to ma bardzo ostry zapach, więc jak koty je transportują, ogromnie pieką ich później oczy. Jak wykopać korzeń żywokostu? Należy wyrwać liście tej rośliny w górę z całej siły, po czym oddzielić korzeń od liścia. Trzeba pamiętać również o tym, żeby liści żywokostu nie wyrzucać, gdyż są przydatne jako składnik do mieszanki na ból stawów. Orzechy leszczyny Orzechy leszczyny są bardzo przydatne w produkowaniu różnych leków. Są ulubioną przekąską zwierząt w pobliskich lasach Klanu Wzgórza, więc jak medycy mają nadmiar tych orzechów, a zwierzyna nie dopisuje, koty wabią ją na tą sprytną przekąskę. Gdzie rosną te orzechy? Orzechy te rosną ogromnymi ilościami w porze zielonych liści na leszczynie. Wielokwiatowy miód Wielokwiatowy miód jest chyba najrzadszym ze wszystkich typów miodu na terytorium Klanu Wzgórza. Wytwarzają go pszczoły z różnych kwiecistych pyłów. Wytworzenie go przez pszczoły nie jest trudne, ale znalezienie i zebranie go to dopiero przygoda. Ule z pszczołami rosną na ogromnych drzewach, więc i trzeba się na drzewo to wdrapać, a potem rozpołowić ul, i zebrać miód, narażając przy tym siebie na ukłucie przez pszczoły. Na przykład, zginął w ten sposób Płatkowa Łapa, próbujący zgromadzić miód w trudnych czasach dla swojego klanu. Wkrótce dalej.. Przepisy Klanu Wzgórza na mieszanki Mieszanka na ból stawów Składniki: * Liść korzenia żywokostu * Sok z trawy * Liść dębu * Zmielone liście leszczyny Liść żywokostu i zmielone liście leszczy należy dokładnie pomieszać. Potem, dodać sok z trawy. Kiedy masa zacznie się lepić do łap, należy dodać liść dębu, i dokładnie rozdrobnić go pazurami w mieszance. Gotowy lek zawinąć w liść buku. Mieszanka jest bardzo wytrzymała, może wytrzymać nawet księżyc, lecz pod warunkiem, iż będzie leżała w chłodnym i ciemnym miejscu. Syrop na ból gardła Składniki: * Pszczeli miód * Mięta nadrzewna * Sok z jarzębiny Mieszankę należy przygotowywać najlepiej na skale, albo na twardym podłożu. Miód wylać na liść buku, i stopniowo dodawać miętę nadrzewną. Kiedy mieszanka stanie się gęstsza, z wyniku dodania mięty, dodać sok z jarzębiny. Po wymieszaniu wszystkich składników, syrop powinien być lepki, ale nie za gęsty. Należy podawać go kotu z wodą. Syrop przykryć dwoma liśćmi buku z obu stron, i przechowywać w chłodnym i ciemnym miejscu, nie mniej niż połowę księżyca. Maść na złamane kości Bardzo efektywna maść, która pomaga w leczeniu złamanych kości. Niestety, aby ją zrobić, koty z Klanu Wzgórza muszą się naprawdę napracować, aby ją stworzyć, gdyż posiada w sobie wiele cennych i rzadkich dla terytorium Klanu Wzgórza ziół. Składniki * Wielokwiatowy miód * Pył z stokrotki * Dwa płatki róży * Zmielona kora brzozy Miód połączyć z pyłem stokrotki i odstawić na jedną noc. Potem dodać dwa płatki róży, i bardzo dokładnie rozdrobnić je w mieszance. Następnie odstawić na kolejną noc w chłodnym miejscu. Ranem wsypać zmieloną korę brzozy i wymieszać. Maść bezpośrednio nakładać na złamaną kość kota. Lek ten ma jednak zaletę; można go trzymać nawet 6 księżycy, pod warunkiem, że będzie leżał w chłodnym i ciemnym miejscu, szczelnie przykryty liśćmi buku. Wkrótce dalej.. Kategoria:OC użytkownika Mikagae Kategoria:Klany